A bearing arrangement of this type is disclosed in US 2004/0074315 A1. This document suggests a method for determining bearing parameters like radial load or interference fit of a bearing. The bearing has an inner and an outer ring which are secured by an interference fit with the machine parts which bear them. Angular rotation of the bearing rings relative to the machine parts can occur (creep) in response to the radial load. The measurements of the angular velocity of the bearing ring and the mounting component are compared to determine the creep rate between the ring and the mounting component.
The observed creep rate and angular velocity measurements are utilized with either measured radial load data or interference fit data for the bearing to extrapolate a curve fit for either the interference fit or the radial load experienced by the bearing. To determine the creep two Hall effect sensors are arranged at the face side of the bearing ring and the machine part respectively. By comparison of the detected pulses of both Hall effect sensors by a computer an information can be generated with respect to the occurring creep of the bearing ring relatively to the machine part which bears it.
The proposed pre-known arrangement allows the detection of creep in a bearing arrangement but demands not only a certain space for positioning the necessary sensors but also a quite high expenditure. Consequently, the known creep detection system is not applicable for all bearing arrangements. Especially problems occur when the available space is not sufficient to arrange the necessary sensors and when the creep has to be measured between the stationary parts.